New Sakura, Same Soul
by Jemi
Summary: In the future, a girl finds the Sakura cards and becomes the new cardcaptor. But what if she isn't so very different from the old Sakura? Will she capture all the cards? And will she set right a past wrong? Story is better than summary. I Promise.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

This is a Yue and Sakura pairing. Keep reading it anyway, and if you don't like that pairing, do what I do. Change the name to the one you do want there. It should be interesting. If you don't like it, or have any suggestions, please let me know. I love hearing from readers.

"Hey Grandma, I'm home."

The greeting, however, was met with no reply. The girl standing in the doorway took off her shoes and put her backpack on the chair by the door.

'I wonder where Grandma is?' She thought to herself. That was when she heard a noise in the attic. So starting up the stairs, the sixteen-year-old wondered what her grandmother would be doing in the attic.

At the landing, the girl noticed her reflection in the mirror. She stopped and looked. She saw her blond hair, her crystal blue eyes, her petite height and figure. She looked at her hands, then her arms and all the scars, then back at her reflection. Slowly she moved her hands up to her lips, which were swollen, then up her cheek to her right eye, which was blood shot and swollen. Touching it lightly and wincing slightly she thanked any god that might be listening for make up to hide anything.

The sound came again and she left the mirror. When she got to the attic, she went inside, fumbling around for the light switch. When all the shadows were chased away, the girl noticed her grandmother wasn't there. As she turned around to leave, she heard the noise again. Thinking it might be a burglar; she grabbed the closest thing, which was an old Japanese sword. It tingled when she picked it up, but the girl ignored it and went further in the attic. It was almost as if she was being pulled to a particular spot.

She reached a box that almost seemed to be pulsating. She knelt down and opened the box. Inside were different clothes so old that some had moth holes in them. She found a board and also a book. It was pink and silver and had a symbol on the front and a picture of an armored lion head and the name Sakura.

The book seemed to be calling out to here. So feeling compelled to do so, she opened the book and found some cards inside. She picked up the top card and read the word written on it.

"Windy." It seemed familiar, like this was meant to be. Before she could dwell any further on that thought, an ethereal wind started blowing inside the attic, scattering the remaining cards.

"Damn," she swore, "if grandma finds out, she's going to kill me."

The girl was about to start looking for the cards when the pink and silver book began to glow. Grabbing the sword, she backed away from the book into the shadows and was astonished to see a golden bear looking stuffed animal with wings come out of it. The little creature yawned and stretched before addressing the shocked girl in the darkened corner of the room.

"So, another one opens the book, huh? Well, I'm Cerberus, Guardian Beast of the Book, but call me Kero. Now you let the cards out and you must recapture them before they wreak havoc on the earth. So this is what you have to do. First-hey, you alright there kid?"

The girl came out of the dark a little, the sword out in front of her, watching the talking little animal.

"Whoa there kid, put that sword away before you poke somebody's eye out. Hold on a sec, that looks like…no it can't be. Could that be the Li kid's sword?"

When the talking stuffed animal seemed to recognize the sword, the girl looked at it, and then put it down. Seeing that the sword was no longer pointed at him, Kero looked at the girl for the first time. She was wearing loose, baggy blue jeans, a white shirt and a camouflage jacket. When Kero looked the girl in the eyes, he gasped.

"No, it…it can't be. Sakura."

**__**

I know this first chapter is short and may not seem like much, but it does get better. This is a story that I started working on a while ago. I just ran across it again and I remembered that it was one of my better ones. I will hopefully update frequently. It is all dependent on my work schedule and school. And, on how many reviews I get.

I want to let you all know right now that I have 14 and ½ chapters already written. I am working on some other stories as well, so be patient and I promise I will finish.

Thank you and please remember to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time…

When the talking stuffed animal seemed to recognize the sword, the girl looked at it, and then put it down. Seeing that the sword was no longer pointed at him, Kero looked at the girl for the first time. She was wearing loose, baggy blue jeans, a white shirt and a camouflage jacket. When Kero looked the girl in the eyes, he gasped.

_Now_...

"No, it…it can't be. Sakura."

"Sakura, is it really you?" With that Kero threw himself at the girl.

"I can't believe it's you. Your hair is different, but wow."

The girl sat stunned as the animal threw himself at her. She gently took the little beast and placed him on top of the chest. Then she lifted up her sleeve and pinched herself.

"Ouch! That eliminates me being asleep. Maybe Erik put something in the drink he gave me. That's it, I've been drugged and now I'm hallucinating a talking stuffed animal. No wait, Erik doesn't do that."

"Um Sakura, are you all right?"

'Sakura, that name…' the girl didn't pursue that thought because the little bear looking thing was looking at her strangely.

"I'm sorry, Kero was it? My name is Rose."

Rose watched as the little guardian's face fell at the announcement.

"Of course, you couldn't be her, she's…it's just you look so much like her."

After a short, awkward silence, Rose picked up the sword and stared to leave the attic when Kero flew in front of her.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I have to find those cards, otherwise my grandmother will kill me. The only one I didn't lose was this one." She held up the Windy card.

"Good, that's what your supposed to do. You have to capture the cards."

"Capture? You make it sound like they have a mind of their own."

"They do. Now, you'll need a staff, or key, to help you. Now close your eyes while I perform the ritual, which will allow you to become a card captor.

"I Cerberus name you, Rose, card captor. Capture the cards and make them yours."

Rose started to glow and when she opened her eyes, she was looking at a staff. It had a sun and moon on the top, and it was colored silver and gold.

"What's this?"

"That is your staff, which you will nee t use when capturing cards. When you're not using it, the staff reverts to a key."

"Oh." Just then her stomach growled.

"Man am I hungry."

Kero, who had been sitting in the corner watching Rose, perked up at the mention of food. He flew and landed on Rose's left shoulder, and so intent was he on food, Kero didn't notice Rose wince.

Rose was slightly surprised when Kero landed on her shoulder, but surprise quickly turned to pain when she realized which shoulder he landed on. She reached over to pick him up to move Kero to her other shoulder, but he flew away, apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I won't do it again. I promise." Kero was still unsure of this girl who looked so much like his Sakura, but different. She felt like Sakura, but was different. Maybe he spent too long in that stupid book.

Rose laughed at Kero's apology. A real laugh, something she hadn't done is such a long time. She laughed even harder when she saw Kero trying to look angry over his confusion. Rose held out her hand for Kero to land on and calmed down enough to explain.

"Kero, really, you mustn't assume I didn't want you there." She was saying this as she settled him on her right shoulder.

"But for a little while, use my right shoulder, my left one is a bit sore. That's all I was going to do. Switch you to my other shoulder. So are you hungry too?"

After nodding quite insistently, Rose and Kero headed down stairs. Rose fixed some Italian sausage and rise with some corn.

After the meal was prepared Rose remembered why her grandmother wasn't home. '_She's playing bridge and bingo at the church.'_

"So Kero, tell me more about these cards."

"A long time ago, there was a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed, who created the Clow cards. Each card was different and could do different things. He also created two guardians of the Clow Cards. When he died, the cards and guardians were sealed, waiting for the next person to become their master. The next person was Sakura; she became the Card Mistress and changed the Clow Cards to Sakura cards. She was even more powerful than Clow Reed was. When she died, the cards became sealed again, waiting for the next master or mistress."

"Has there been anyone-" Before Rose could finish the question she felt something, a presence of some sorts.

"Kero?"

"It is a card, Rose. You have to capture it. Change the key into a staff. You will need an incant-" Before he finished the thought, Rose had closed her eyes and held out the key and said,

****

"Key of Sakura, Key of Clow

To thee I beseech,

Please help me now

Thy true form release."

The key turned into the staff again. Kero was impressed. Rose just seemed to make that incantation up and it worked. Sakura had to be told her first incantation. Before he could ponder it any further, Rose was out of the front door.

"Rose, look, it's the fly card."

Somehow, instinctively, Rose knew what to do. She pulled out the Windy card and held it in front of her.

_'That was Sakura's first card as well.' Kero thought to himself when he saw which card Rose pulled out._

"Card of Sakura, Card of Clow

To thee I beseech,

Please help me now.

Thy powers release, Windy."

The windy card came out and was ready to do Rose's bidding.

Rose looked at the giant bird in the sky, at the course it was taking and how fast it was going. After figuring everything out, she turned to Windy.

"Can you carry me to the top of that building over there? I'll explain everything else I would like your help with on our way there."

In the next instant Rose felt herself being lifted gently into the air and carried to her destination, and explained to Windy what was needed. When Rose reached the building; Windy put her down and went out to meet Fly.

"Okay, gently form a downdraft against fly, then an updraft. Disorient Fly. When she's disoriented enough not to fight, surround her to ensure she doesn't fall. At that point you should be here. Then I'll seal her."

Kero was impressed. Rose knew exactly what she was doing, and this was only her first capture. Everything was going the way she planned and fly was caught.

"Thank you for all your help Windy. I couldn't have done it without you. You can return now."

Windy looked a little surprise but returned to card form. She then too the fly card and said sorry.

"I'm sorry for making you go through all that. Thank you for returning to your card form so quickly."

Kero was astonished. Rose was talking with the cards. And before his very eyes, she took out a pen from one of her many pockets and signed both cards.

"How did you know to do that?"

"Windy told me."

Then she jumped off the building with a flip, and landed with cat-like grace on her feet, and then she started running towards home.

'_So much alike, yet as different as night and day.'_

****

I made up that incantation all on my own. Isn't everyone proud of me? So the plot thickens. Just how smart is Rose that she can figure out speed, distance, rate and time that quickly and accurately?

Notice how I keep dropping hints about things? If you don't then when everything is revealed, won't you be surprised?

I would like to thank those who reviewed. It always means a lot to me that readers take the time and consideration to drop me a line on their feelings of my story. Even if you don't like it, I would still like to hear from you.

I will hopefully update once a week, at least until my school gets in the way. But that is the plan, however I make no promises. All I ask is for patience, and in the end, all will be done.

Thank you, and Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Time…

Kero was astonished. Rose was talking with the cards. And before his very eyes, she took out a pen from one of her many pockets and signed both cards.

"How did you know to do that?"

"Windy told me."

Then she jumped off the building with a flip, and landed with cat-like grace on her feet, and then she started running towards home.

'_So much alike, yet as different as night and day.'_

_This time..._

When Rose got back to the house, she went up to her room and took out the cards then placed them on her desk. She heard Kero panting so got up and ran to catch him before he collapsed, and held him until he caught his breath.

"Good grief. Even Sakura didn't have that much energy after capturing a card."

She just smiled and placed him on her right shoulder before he went up to the attic.

"Rose, how did you capture Fly so quickly?"

"First I figured out what course she was taking, then estimated the speed and distance. Then I estimated how fast Windy would be able to carry me, the distance and then triangulated at a meeting place where Fly would go. Then I asked Windy to disorient Fly by creating downdrafts, which would send fly down, and make it harder to fly, and updrafts, making it easier. Eventually Fly would be dizzy, making the capture easy. Just simple math, science, and luck really. Ah, the attic."

By the time Rose was done explaining, Kero's head was spinning. It sounded so complicated, and from the sounds of it risky, but the couldn't complain since it got the job done.

"Interesting. Sakura didn't do it that way, but then she hated math. She needed a little help her first capture."

"Really, tell me about it."

So Kero did, not really noticing what Rose was doing, so lost in thought was he about Sakura. He really did miss her.

Rose noticed the small smile on Kero's face as he told of Sakura's first capture. After Kero was finished she asked him to tell her about Sakura.

"She was wonderful. She was nice and sweet, and very compassionate towards others. She did cheerleading, and she hated math. She was wonderful cook, but was always late. She had auburn hair and emerald green eyes and was very pretty." And Kero continued to tell Rose about Sakura.

"Sounds as if you really cared for her."

"Yeah we did." Then Kero noticed they weren't in the attic anymore.

"Hey, what did you do?"

"While you were talking I brought the trunk, book, sword and box down to my room. I'm curious as to what all was in there."

Kero was once again impressed; she seemed genuinely interested in Sakura and the cards. He didn't think she would take it all in so easily. Sakura was hard pressed to believe it at first.

Together they went through the box and trunks, Kero describing everything he as remembered them.

"Kero, what happened after Sakura caught the cards?"

"I don't remember. If I did, I might feel tempted to help you, and that is something I can't do, so whatever happens will be as much of a surprise for me as for you."

"Oh. You know, some of these clothes aren't half bad. Granted, I wouldn't wear them, but they're cute."

Rose put everything back into the trunk and then allowed herself a small smile. She got up and went into the room across from hers and pulled out the sewing machine. Kero, who was starting to fall to sleep on her shoulder, woke up and asked what she was doing.

"Nothing much. You can go to sleep, or play a video game, or raid the kitchen if you want. You're choice. I'll let you know if I need you, alright?"

Kero blinked, then left her shoulder and decided to look around the house. He went up to the attic first. It looked like the usual attic, a bunch of boxes, desks, pictures, etc. Something in the corner caught his eye. He looked and found it was a picture, a portrait actually. Upon closer inspection, Kero saw it was a picture of a beautiful family, a woman with dark blond hair and blue eyes, a man with black hair and aqua eyes, and a little girl with emerald green eyes and auburn hair. The little girl looked almost exactly like Sakura, except for the few freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and nose; just like Rose's face. Looking at the picture, Kero realized that Rose never said anything about her parents.

Leaving the attic, he went to the third room up stairs. It had paintings on the walls of different things; all of them either had the sun or the moon in them. He went to look for the artist and at the bottom saw the initials "**SRT.**" It appeared to be a guest room. There was a bed with a few stuffed animals and pillows, all and all very comfy. There was also a bathroom. Kero then went down stairs and found a comfy living room, a den, and a pantry stocked with food. There was also another bedroom, which apparently belonged to Rose's grandmother. Then seeing a clock on the wall, Kero saw it was 12:30 in the morning.

He went back up stairs to see what Rose was doing. He went to the room he left Rose in and noticed there was a bed in that room too. But he didn't find Rose in there. He went to Rose's room, but she wasn't there either. Getting a little worried, Kero went into the last room, and was relieved to find Rose in there, looking out the window.

"Hey Rose, whatcha doin'?"

"Just looking at the moon. I 'm trying to see the Rabbit in the moon."

"I've never heard of a rabbit in the moon."

Rose looked at him and smiled a small smile.

"Really, then I'll have to tell you about it. But first let me change for bed. Which reminds me. I made something for you. It was either this or a doll cradle I make when I was seven. This is so you don't have to sleep in a drawer."

It was a small bed, just Kero's size. At the foot was a replica of the Guardian on the cover of the book and at the head was a replica of Kero himself.

"This is for me? Wow, than k you so much." He was genuinely touched. He looked up at Rose and found she was gone, so he went to look for her and found her in her room, already changed.

"So Kero, where do you want to sleep? You can pick any of the rooms upstairs."

Kero thought about it, deciding that he didn't want to be alone in this strange and large house. Besides, he needed to be close to Rose in case a card appeared.

"How about in here, you have to tell me the story of the rabbit in the moon."

Rose smiled and nodded.

"A long time ago, the man on the moon was feeling very lonely. So he looked down on earth and found a forest. He disguised himself as an old man and went down into the forest. There he found three animals; a monkey, a fox and a rabbit. They were talking with each other when the old man came walking up to them.

'Excuse me, young ones, do you happen to have some food to spare for an old man?'

"The three animals nodded their heads and went off in search for food. They were gone for a while and when they all came back, the monkey came forward with an assortment of fruits, the fox came with some meat, but the rabbit didn't have anything. Curious, the old man watched as the rabbit built a fire, then turned to address him.

'I'm sorry grandfather, but I am no great swinger of trees like the monkey, so I could not fetch the fruit, and I am no great hunter like the fox, so I could not fetch fresh meat. But I will give you myself to eat.'

"The rabbit took a step back and was about to jump into the fire when the old man revealed himself to be the Man of the Moon.

'Wait little rabbit, don't jump into the flames. As you can see, I am no old man; I am the Man of the Moon. I am looking for a companion. You have proven yourself worthy, willing to sacrifice yourself so someone else might eat. Would you come with me to live on the moon?'

"The rabbit agreed, and that is how the rabbit came to be on the moon."

Rose looked over and saw Kero was asleep. So turning out the light, she too went to sleep. While she was sleeping, Rose had a dream. In it was her, Kero, and someone flying in the sky, silhouetted in front of the full moon. It was too dark to see anything specific. Rose was about to fly to the shadow when she woke up.

****

The Guardian of the Sea- I wanted to make a note for you. Thank you for reviewing. And I know that right now it is not a Yue and Sakura pairing. But if you recall, Yue didn't show up until later in the show. This story follows the show quite similarly. So, right now, the only characters in it are Sakura and Cerberus. But thank you for your comments. For the Yue and Sakura parts, keep reading. I have this story all planned out.

**_Hoshimare_****_-_**thank you for the praise. Blushes

Viky-thank you. I know that right now it is slow and my not seem like anything interesting, but I am still setting things up. It does get interesting, I hope.

That is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It may have seemed to be a frivolous chapter, but it delved further into Rose's personality. It turns out she is caring of others; she just doesn't show it all the time. She is not as dark as one might think. However, more will be revealed in later chapters. How fun.

The story of the Rabbit on the Moon is a real fable I heard while I was living in Japan. I am afraid I probably did not do the story justice, for it is far more beautiful than I could possibly tell it. I loved it because it showed that you shouldn't judge a person by looks alone, (the old beggar man, not really and old beggar man), and that giving freely of one's self is its own reward; one should not expect a prize for being nice and self-less. If I have the story wrong, please let me know and I will fix it.

Thank you and Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Last Time…

Rose looked over and saw Kero was asleep. So turning out the light, she too went to sleep. While she was sleeping, Rose had a dream. In it was her, Kero, and someone flying in the sky, silhouetted in front of the full moon. It was too dark to see anything specific. Rose was about to fly to the shadow when she woke up.

This Time…

Rose looked at the clock and saw it was 5:30. Swearing quietly to herself, she got up, went downstairs and made pancakes, then started to clean the house. Something she didn't do yesterday, what with finding a talking stuffed animal and chasing cards. At 7:00, she finished with the living room and den and was about ready to go for her morning jog when she felt the presence of another card.

'Damn, this better not make me late for school. Thankfully Kero's awake now.'

Grabbing her camouflage jacket, Rose rushed out of the house with Kero trailing after.

"This is the jump card, Rose. Catching it will be tricky because it's fast and is able to jump very high."

Rose thought about this and decided to confuse it. She cased the card into the park, which had a mirror maze. Rose was planning on chasing Jump into the maze, causing it to become lost, and incase it saw Rose, the mirrors would just confuse it more. Then, Rose would use the Windy card to capture it. Having a plan laid out, Rose told Kero to wait outside of the maze.

Kero waited as told, and heard the commotion from inside the maze. He had no idea what Rose was doing, however, there wasn't really much he could do. About ten minutes later, he saw Rose coming out, looking very satisfied with herself.

"Did you catch the card?"

"See for yourself, Kero."

Kero looked and saw that she really did catch the card, but also noticed she hadn't signed it yet, like she did the others. That thought was pushed aside as he realized where she caught the card at.

"Rose, how did you not get lost in that mirror maze?"

"I've been going through that maze since I could walk. I could walk it in my sleep. Besides, in the off chance that I would get lost, a long time ago, I put stickers at the top, pointing the way."

On the way back, Kero reflected what he knew about the new card captor. She was most definitely different from Sakura; more independent, sure of herself, more reserved, and she had a completely different sense of fashion. Thinking of Sakura brought his wondering mind back to earlier that morning.

**__**

That Morining

Kero woke up and looked at the clock. It read 7:00.

'Sakura's supposed to get up at 7:00. Better get her up before she's late.' Kero thought o himself.

When he got up, he noticed that Sakura wasn't in her bed. Mildly surprised that she was already up, he didn't register that this room was completely different from Sakura's. It was done in silver and blue, and decorated with paintings of different figures centered around the moon. Kero floated down the stairs, thinking that maybe Sakura had already made breakfast since she was up. When he reached the kitchen, his stomach did a dance after smelling the pancakes. Seeing the girl who was in the kitchen moving about, Kero was about to call out Sakura's name when the girl stood up. Kero had to bite back a yell before recent evens came flooding back to memory.

**__**

End Flashback

"Kero? What's on your mind?" Rose asked, seeing he was somewhere else.

"Nothing. Just thinking about Sa--um…"

She smiled because Rose knew Kero was thinking about Sakura; he only didn't say so because he thought it might make her uncomfortable.

"Kero, it's okay that you're thinking of Sakura. Think of her as often as you like. A person only really dies when she's forgotten, so as long as you think of her, and remember her, Sakura will live forever. Now, let's get home, I've got to get ready for school."

"Hey, Rose, who are you talking too?" Came a snide voice from the left.

"Not you Mark, leave me in peace. I have to get ready for school."

"So I heard. Who were you telling it to, your stuffed animal? Now you see, this is the reason people don't talk to you. You're crazy, or at least that's what people think. I mean, always cutting yourself, trying to commit suicide, hearing voices, and now talking to yourself. That will not help your image any."

"You would know wouldn't you Mark, you were the one who started all those rumors."

"That's right, Rose. And I can make them all go away, you know the price."

Mark leered at Rose. It wasn't that he was bad looking, because he was incredibly handsome; the most handsome guy in the school. He had sandy blonde hair and crystal clear blue eyes; the epitome of every stereotype jock ever made. But he was mean and hateful, and thought that just because he was rich and popular, he could have anything he wanted. And for some odd reason he wanted Rose. Because in his opinion, although she was weird, she was beautiful and smart, and just the perfect addition to his menagerie of flings.

"Forget it Mark. My answer is still the same, emphasized by a lot. Good bye."

Then Rose grabbed Kero, who during the confrontation stayed on her shoulder, and put gently put him in her pocket. She then proceeded to run home. When she got there, Rose was on the verge of tears. When Kero came out of her pocket, he saw her eyes were shining with tears threatening to spill over.

"Rose..?"

She ignored him and ran upstairs and slammed a door. He went up and saw she was in the silver and blue moon room. Knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment, he went into the room with the video games. This one, now that he was wide awake and saw ti better, was decorated in orange and gold, and had paintings of figures centered on the sun. These were also done by "SRT" He turned around when he heard the door open. Rose came out and Kero almost went back into the sun room at the sight of her. She had black eye shadow, blood red lipstick, a black shirt, and baggy jeans. Her shoes were multi-colored and she had her camouflage jacket on. What a difference from Sakura.

"Bye Kero, you can do what you like, just stay up stairs while Grams is home. See ya when I get back."

With that, she was off. Kero was surprised, he always used to go to school with Sakura. He had to keep reminding himself that this was not Sakura.

"Hey Grams, I'm home."

"come into the kitchen. I'd like a word with you."

'Uh-oh. I'm in trouble.' Rose thought to herself.

"I hear you got into a fight again. You know, they can kick you out for fighting. The only reason they don't is because of your grades. Why, why do you get into so much trouble?"

"It's not like I go out and look for fights, Grams. They find me. I don't start them, but I do finish them. Look Grams, I'm really sorry, but the kids at school seem to like to start fights with me. They really don't like me."

Rose's grandmother just sighed and then went to her room, leaving Rose in the kitchen sporting a bruised rib.

She started going up stairs and stopped in front of the mirror, again assessing herself; her hidden black eye and her newly cracked lip.

"Mirrors never lie, isn't that right?" She whispered to herself as she wiped as a non-existent tear. Rose finished her trek upstairs to do her homework.

It's been four months since Rose found the Sakura cars and she's captured all of them but two. She's still got the Fight card and the Earth card left. Everyone was caught quickly and neatly and with almost no effort.

The Snow card she melted, the Freeze card she used Loop. The Time card she used Illusion, and Twin card she used Mirror. She used Snow to capture the Sleep card. That idea, she said, came from reading the Wizard of Oz. Each on was unique and she didn't seem to need any help from Kero at all.

"What's wrong Kero? You seem troubled."

"Just thinking about your captures and…well…how different they are from Sakura's. And that you don't seem to need my help."

Rose smiled at Kero and picked him up and then started to walk down stairs into the kitchen.

"Kero, my captures aren't any better or worse than Sakura's were. I know this because of your talking about her captures. You helped more than you could ever know because you gave me ideas, and the opportunity to modify. Besides, I can't take all the credit for the captures. The cards deserve most of it. All I did was come up with a plan. They did what I asked. Remember Kero, card capturing is a team effort. I couldn't do it by myself. And as for comparing Sakura and myself, that's like comparing apples to oranges. We're really not alike."

While he was listening, Kero found Rose had made chocolate pudding for him. And Kero thought to himself, '_No Rose, you are more alike than you think._'

**__**

Thanks for all the reviews. I know this seems slow right now, but I promise that the romance will get here. I am still developing the character, but Sakura and Yue will get together in my story. I promise.

I would like to give a sort of forewarning, or small mention. In my next chapter I will be introducing an OC character. It is not a Mary-Sue. I know my name is Jennifer and this one's name is Jennifer but it is NOT me.

When I started writing this story, a friend of mine, named Jennifer, (yes it got really confusing when someone called our names), she was in a car accident. She was driving home one night and a drunk driver hit her. She was put in the hospital with severe head trauma, and was not expected to survive much longer. So I wrote her into a couple of my stories as a sort of all-powerful person. I felt so impotent, not being able to help her, so this was my way of doing that, of making things better. I created a scenario where she was super-human and something like a drunk driver could never hurt her.

I wrote this a little before I posted it, about two years to be exact. By the time I had posted this, Jennifer had died. She got out of the hospital, but she was severely brain damaged and was as helpless as a baby. She didn't want to live like that, but did for a short period of time to please her family. But it became too much for her. She over-dosed on her pills. So now my stories that she is in is a way for her to stay alive and whole.

The moral of this story, DON'T DRINK AND DRIVE. PLEASE.

I promise to be more up beat from now on.

Thank you and Please Review.

Jemi.


End file.
